


Unwelcomed Surprise

by orca_of_my_heart99



Category: Dinfoyle - Fandom, Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 08:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_of_my_heart99/pseuds/orca_of_my_heart99
Summary: Dinesh wakes to find an unwelcomed guest in the living room.
Relationships: Dinesh Chugtai/Bertram Gilfoyle, Dinfoyle
Kudos: 3





	Unwelcomed Surprise

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Dinesh had just walked into the kitchen to grab some breakfast. He found a rat in a cage sitting on the dining room table. Dinesh had always been somewhat scared of rodents, especially rats. Gilfoyle had to be messing with him. “Wow, you could at least start with a good morning,” Gilfoyle replied walking into the kitchen. “Good morning. What the fuck is wrong with you?” Dinesh repeated, trying to not show how freaked out he was. “Seriously Gilfoyle, this is even sadistic for you. You know that I am afraid of fucking rats and then you go out and buy one? I mean, we are dating. I thought that now since we are official you might be a little nicer to me. But, noooo. You are still torturing me. I hate rats and you fucking know it!” Dinesh ranted. Gilfoyle meanwhile had opened the cage and was holding the rat. A smirk played on his lips. Dinesh’s eyes widened as he saw the rat in Gilfoyle’s arms. “Get that fucking disgusting thing away from me!” Dinesh spat. “Oh, don’t be such a girl” Gilfoyle replied, walking towards Dinesh. “Come on, he is completely harmless.” “Yeah right. Those things fucking bite and then you get rabies and die. GET IT OUT OF THE FUCKING HOUSE RIGHT NOW!” Dinesh yelled. Gilfoyle gently placed the rat back into its cage. “Dinesh, I am seriously not trying to fuck with you ok? I walked by the pet store and there was this rat. The owner of the pet store said that the rat had been there for a long time. I felt bad, ok? I thought it would be nice if I took it home. Rats are very smart. You will get used to Rasputin.” “You named the rat after a fucking beer?” Gilfoyle walked over to Dinesh smiling. “Yup” Dinesh let out a sigh. “Fine, but if that thing ever escapes it is gone.” “Understood” Gilfoyle replied. Dinesh grabbed the coffee pot and poured each of them a cup.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt came from ScatterPatter's Incorrect Quotes Generator.   
> Tomorrow starts finals week. I should be studying for my final tomorrow but instead I wrote gay fanfiction...Sometimes I wonder what has brought me to this point...idk  
> The rat was originally going to be a tarantula but just picturing it gave me anxiety. I don't have anything against rats. I can really see Gilfoyle owning one.   
> Anyways back to studying...


End file.
